The Harry Club
by PadfootPrints
Summary: Ginny and Colin share an obsession, Harry. How far will it go?


"Potter for president!" chanted Ginny and Colin. "Harry's the man because he has a plan! He's bright and brave, but he doesn't need to shave!"  
  
Ginny passed out flyers with Harry smiling with glistening white teeth and his two thumbs were up. Ginny frantically passed out the papers as quick as she could, but the faster she passed them out, the more the flyers were in the trash cans. After a few moments, Ginny passed out flyers that had Harry's front teeth knocked out, while he had a curled mustache and one large visible mole. Collin and Ginny instantly snatched the papers from the students and shouted, "Who did this?"  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy snickered a few feet away.  
  
  
  
"I made those, Weasley. When Potter becomes president is when you're a few galleons richer," sneered Draco.  
  
  
  
Ginny and Colin ignored his comment and walked away. Soon after, they found Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George.   
  
  
  
"Harry! We have a wonderful surprise for you!" said Ginny, her face full of excitement.  
  
  
  
Before he could respond, Colin dragged the five of them towards a deserted classroom. Once the door opened, Harry's eyes widened to the size of galleons. A gigantic banner greeted them, blinking the words, "Harry's the man! Only Harry can help prevent forest fires!" The room was full of nothing but Harry. In the corner, there were round black glasses made of plastic and lightning-scar-shaped tattoos for each member that joined the club. Pictures of him were plastered against the walls, where Harry was brushing his teeth or combing his messy hair. Everywhere he looked, his picture would stare right back at him. What caught everybody's attention was the already-been-chewed gum and it was kept inside a golden, sacred box.  
  
  
  
"You know, this is our most important possession. It's more than gum. It's HARRY'S gum. We add water to it so it doesn't become stale and hard. That would be disgusting wouldn't it?" exclaimed Ginny, her eyes twinkling.  
  
  
  
Fred and George couldn't hold in their laughter any longer and so they burst out laughing. Both were rolling on the floor, clutching their stomachs and tried to make an effort to get up but failed. Then Fred collided with a miniscule table and a jar wobbled dangerously. Both Colin and Ginny ran towards the jar and caught it just in time. Colin wiped sweat from his forehead that wasn't existent, while Ginny was panting.  
  
  
  
"Merlin's beard!" gasped Fred.  
  
  
  
Everyone's pair of eyes glanced upon the jar. It was full with one thing that was never expected –- toenail clippings.  
  
  
  
"We found it. Amazing, huh? I mean, who would throw away these genuine toenail clippings that belong to the one and only Harry Potter!? They would be crazy!" said Colin cheerfully, quite oblivious to the fact that people considered it as beyond bizarre.  
  
  
  
"Not as crazy as them," muttered Ron under his breath.  
  
  
  
"Well why don't we have a snack?" exclaimed Ginny.  
  
  
  
Snack is good, thought Harry, It won't have anything to do with me at least.  
  
  
  
They all gathered around a table that was shaped like Harry's head. Colin came by and gave Harry a rather large book.  
  
  
  
"What's this Colin?" asked Harry. He was a bit frightened that it might contain Harry's used tissues or Harry's actual hair. He reluctantly opened it and it said:  
  
  
  
The First Thing Harry Said To Me  
  
  
  
Achoo. - Ginny 2-14  
  
  
  
Hi Carey. - Colin 8-19 (A/N: I know Collin's name isn't Carey. Harry forgot Colin's name, so he said Carey instead of Colin.)  
  
  
  
Harry instantly closed the book with a snap and shoved it away from him. After a few minutes, Ginny came over with snacks.  
  
  
  
"Here you go everyone! Harryios! They're magically delicious!" said Ginny, smiling.  
  
  
  
While eating, Fred and George made comments about the "Harry Club".  
  
  
  
"I've never seen such long nose hairs Harry! Great picture of that!" Fred said loudly.  
  
  
  
"Blimey! Harry's toenail clippings are going to be a fortune someday! George said while laughing.  
  
  
  
Everyone giggled and chuckled, while Harry was staring at his soggy cereal, his face turning into a deep shade of red.   
  
  
  
"A toast! To Harry!" chanted Ginny.  
  
  
  
"To Harry!" shouted everyone but Harry. 


End file.
